Avatar: The Secret of the Lotus Knight
by Terias Faldom
Summary: What if The Avatar isn't the person everyone believes
1. Prolouge

**Alright disclaimer I don't own avatar. This is the prolouge to my Avatar the last airbender/Legend of Korra Fanfic please Read Review and that good stuff it is most appriciated.**

It's been a half century since Korra died. The new avater a kid named Terran was born there's just one problem, no one knows he's the Avatar. Let me explain Terran was born a twin, his sister Bei (Named after Toph) is believed to be the Avatar. White Lotus had trouble finding them so when they did 7 years later, they decided to test both the twins to be safe, Bei went first, now by this time Terran had figured out what he could do, and knowing his sister wanted to be the avatar made it look like she passed the test. Terran was overlooked in the excitement and thus not tested. So the White Lotus began training His sister Terran watched and learned the moves to keep up the act. So the world believes Bei is the real avater, and no one suspects the boy that shadows her no one that is except the Guardians.

**Alright there's the prologue please tell me if you like it.**  
><strong>This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.<strong>


	2. Bio Page

**Alright Again disclaimer I don't own Avatar.****I'd like to show everyone a bit more about my characters. So call this the character Bio page**

(AS more is found out about characters I will update this post)

Terran Fong  
>Status: Avatar<br>Bending: Primarily Earth but is learning others  
>Family: sister Bei fong<br>Personality: Smart and caring but a little too afraid to disappoint  
>Misc.: Blind<p>

Bei fong  
>Status: Believed to be the Avatar<br>Bending: Earth but being taught others  
>Family: brother Terran Fong<br>Personality: A little mean at times but genuinely cares  
>Misc.: Nothing so far.<p>

the White Lotus  
>Status: protectors and teachers of the avatar.<br>Misc.: Nothing else so far.

the Guardians  
>Corrupted police and military who believe the avatar is a threat.<p>

**Alright that's all my characters so far hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a comment.**


	3. Book one: Secrets Chapter one: Pilot

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar**  
><strong>This is the fist real chapter of my avatar fanfic please tell me If you like it<strong>

**Avatar: The Secret of the Lotus Knight.**

**Book one: Secrets**  
><strong>Chapter one: Pilot<strong>  
><em>Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These Elements are the starting point of all bending and only the Avatar can Master all four. But what happens when the Avatar isn't the odviuos choice?<em>

Terran woke up with the feeling that something was off. "I've gotta get to the temple," He said getting out of bed.  
>His parents had told him to meditate if he felt something was off. He lived in a small house near the temple with the<br>temple attendants. His mother died shortly after child birth and his father had died a couple months ago. Now it wasn't  
>because they were sick, they were just old, his parents were 85 when they had him and his twin sister Bei, he and his sister<br>had been in their mother's womb for 50 years! Even the best doctors couldn't figure out why.

"Ouch," Terran was so lost  
>in thought he forgot to check for obstacles and bumped into a pillar. "Whoops, sorry mister pillar," said Terran.<br>He then stomped his foot and detected a statue room blocked by a stone wall. "That looks like a good place to meditate,  
>how to get in though." He said and then he got an idea, "I can use that new move I've been practicing," he got in possesion<br>in front of the wall and stepped into it. "Don't panic Terran." He told himself. Concentrating he bent the wall arond him  
>and passed through to the otherside. A feat that would have taken anyone else years to do. "There that wasn't so hard,<br>Those other kids were just pulling my leg yesterday." He made his way to the center of the room. "Hello ma'am." He said to the statue in the middle of the sanctuary, it didn't take a kid with sight to figure out it was a statue of a woman. "I hope you don't mind me meditating here." He bowed to the statue and sat down to meditate, unbeknownst to him, while he was meditating the eyes on the statue's began to glow blue and soon after Terran's own eyes shot open but his usually sightless eyes were glowing bright blue.

Two days later.

Terran awoke to a knocking sound on the door "Who could that be," He wondered aloud as he went to see. One of the sanctuary attendants opened the door, "Yes," he said, Terran could sense that there's three men behind the door, "Yes we were told something unusual happened at this temple?" The man in the middle asked, "Oh yes, right this way." the acolyte opened the door more to allow them in. "It is an honor to greet the White Lotus," he said in aw, "Please come in sit the journey here must have been long," The men sat down, "Yes it was, now tell me exactly what happened?" The acolyte told him all he could, the man pondered this and said, "Is a there any new arrivals to the temple?" the man asked, "Yes sir, two children recently came here after the death of there father." the acolyte told him and then he saw Terran in the hall, "Ah this is one of them Terran come here a minute," the acolyte gestured for Terran to come closer, and then he remembering he was blind said, "Say hello to our guests," Terran walked over to them, the man who had been talking shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, sir I'm Terran," Terran said to the man, "Hello Terran I am Demetrius how are you lad," the man said warmly, "I'm fine." Terran said. "I will have someone wake his sister while you talk." The acolyte immediately turned and left. "So terran can you bend?" Demetrius asked, "Yes sir, I can do some earth bending." Terran replied. "Would you show me?" The man asked kindly. Terran nodded, He got into the stance, faced the bowl at the end of the long table, lifted his hands to make the bowl levitate, and then floated the bowl in front of the man and gently set it down. The three men clapped "Well done Terran!" Demetrius congratulated. " Ahem," came a voice, it was the acolyte with Terran's sister Bei. "Sorry to interrupt but I brought the boy's sister this is Bei." Bei smiled and rushed over to give her brother a high five, "Nice one Terran." She said smiling, "Thanks Bei." Said Terran sheepishly.  
>"Well children," Demetrius said reaching for a bag he had set on the floor. "How would you like to play a game?" He said putting four objects on the table A stone, a candle, a feather, and a bowl of water. "We do!" They said in unison, "Good who wants to go first?" he asked "I do! can I, can I, can I." Said Bei jumping excitedly, "If it's alright with your brother." Demetrius assured her. "Can I go first pleases?' She pleaded to Terran. Remembering her saying she wanted to be the avatar knowing what this "game" was Terran said, "Alright you can go first." He said, " Yay!" she said hugging him, "Thanks Terran." she stood before the table. "Alright Bei all you have to do is concentrate on the items in front of you. " Demetrius told her. "OK." she said excitedly. Terran Concentrated on the objects at the same time she did, making it look like she had done it. The three men jumped for joy. "She did it!" the men shouted. "What, what's the matter, what did I do?" Demetrius put his hand on her shoulder. "Something extraordinary my dear let me explain."<p>

Two days later

"Are we there yet, are we there yet?" Bie chirped excitedl**y**  
>"Not yet my dear." Demetrius Chuckled.<br>"Awww, why not?" She pouted  
>"Bei... We just got on the ship be patient." Terran sad quietly<br>"Aww... Your no fun.." She Pouted even more.  
>They were flying towards Ba-Seng-Sie's White Lotus Head-quarters Bei and Terran were both very bored. When they finally got there Bei was out like a rocket.<br>"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She shouted behind her.  
>Terran sighs in wonder when he see's the headquarters.<br>"What is this place sir?" He asked Terias.  
>"This is where you and your sister well train, think of it as your new home."<br>"When do we start and how long will it last?"  
>"You will train as an earth bender for three years then you will be tested in Magma, Metal, Mud, and Sand bending and train in whatever one you pass in for another three years and then you will go out to master whichever bending you want for two years and then comeback here."<br>"Ok what about Bei?"  
>"She will be tought the basics of earth,fire,water,and air for two years each and then be taught more when you get back."<br>"Understood" They walk up to the soldiers and Terran asks the soldiers where his sister is and she walks up before they can answer and she's very excited.  
>"This place is amazing check it out." She drags her brother through the maze of corridors and then they meet Demetrius in the Mess Hall.<br>"So How do you like the Headquarters." Demetrius asked them.  
>"It looks great we can't wait to get started." They said running over each other in their reply.<br>"Good we will start tomorrow so get some rest." They were shown to their quarters and lay done for the night.

_In an underground base beneath Ba-Sing-Sei..._

A soldier runs up to a man sitting in a big throne in a large room and kneels. "Sir, the Avatar has arrived." The man smiles, "Perfect."

_End of Chapter_


	4. ASLK: Ch 2 The reunion

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar. This is for Aruka the ValiDrave and psfwarrior I'm glad you guys liked it and as promised here is chapter two I would like to thank Renessme Cullen2351 for helping me write this**

**Avatar: The secret of the Lotus Knight**  
><strong>Book one:<strong> Secrets  
><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> The Reunion  
><em>Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These Elements are the starting point of all bending and only the Avatar can Master all four. But what happens when the Avatar isn't the obvious choice?<em>

**_Eight Years after Bie and Terran were found by the White Lotus_**

**A party celebrating the Avatar's 15th birthday is being thrown also signifying a new step in her training a Navy blue and Silver clad figure stands in the corner watching**  
><strong>Bie walks in<strong> Surprise! **Everyone jumps out and Bei smiles at the Party** Thank you!  
>Bei could you come here. <strong>Demetrius calls to her<strong>  
>Yes Demetrius what is it? <strong>She asks Her Mentor<strong>  
>I'd like you to meet your new class mates and protectors. <strong>He gestures to four people standing next to him<strong>  
>Hi <strong>Bie smiles at them<strong>  
>Hello I'm Gi <strong>Says one of them shaking her hand he has black hair grey eyes and stands just a little shorter than the rest<strong>  
>I'm Ruya. <strong>Says A tall Raven haired girl that is shoulder length and Big blue eyes with a big smile<strong>  
>I'm Kaz. <strong>Another girl says a couple inches taller than Ruya her Airbender Tatoos were almost covered by her long Brown hair wich ended in a pony tail. She had very solemn grey eyes.<strong>  
>I am Cauis. <strong>The last person in the line Mumbled He was a little taller than Kaz with Hazel eyes and short dirty blonde hair his muscles barely being hidden by his Fire nation robes.<strong>  
>It's a pleasure to meet you all. <strong>Bei says Bowing.<strong>Ummm... Demetrius?  
>Yes child?<br>Is "You know who" Here yet? **She asks sheepishly**  
>Hmm... I haven't seen him.<br>Oh... **She says disappointed**  
>I'll keep an eye out though. <strong>She hugs him.<strong>  
>Thanks Demetrius. <strong>The party continues for a little while<strong>

**After a few hours and some cake the Dance starts, a man walks up to Bei and bows** Avatar may I have this dance? **He asks extending his hand**  
>Of course <strong>She replies not realizing the knife behind his back<strong>  
><strong>They begin dancing and when their in the middle of the dance floor the man moves his knife hand to her back to stab her, but before he can the navy blue and silver man rushed from the corner and tackled him.<strong>  
>Hey what are you doing?! <strong>Bei shouts perturbed at the interruption and then she see's the knife<strong>  
><strong>The navy blue and silver man stands fully the assassin unconscious at his feet<strong> Sorry about that.  
><strong>Bei's eyes widen recognizing the voice<strong> Terran! **She shouts hugging Terran tightly**  
>Hey Sis How are you?<br>Great how are you? **She asks hugging tighter.**  
>Fine.. <strong>He grunts<strong> But you can let go now.  
>Oh sorry. <strong>She says letting go<strong>  
>Thank you so how was your two years?<p>

Boring a bunch of earth bending.

Sounds like fun to me.

You would say that. Anyways how was your two years wandering the world?

It was fine spent a year and six months wondering the spirit world.

What was it like?

**Terran Chuckles** Come on sis I'll tell you all about it.

**Authors Note: What do you guys think to short? I hope you like it please review**


End file.
